Continuation
by DestinyWitch
Summary: What happened after the airport scene? My idea as to how to continue with masterpiece, with the scenes that I would love to have in the drama along with vignettes of possible-scenes of the future. Seo Jeong Hoo X Chae Young Shin till the end, with Kim Moon Ho x Kang Min Jae. Appearances by the ex-convict ajusshis, Dae Young, Det.Yoon, Ahjumma and many others.
1. Aftermath

**Chapter 1: the Aftermath**

(Dialogues in **Bold**, Individual thoughts and location/timeline in _Italics_, Action/Descriptions in Text, monologues are **name**)

_After the airport scene_

**Chae Yoeng Sin**

The sound of the bullet still rang in her head. Seeing her man, her protector, being shot and fall in front of her was the stuff of her nightmares which had came true.

Once Jeong Hoo is ok to go home, she is going to kill him, hit him till he apologizes. Just because they made a plan that does not mean they had to go along with it. It was fun at the police station, but here it was reckless. But it did not matter since he could now be free and live together with her, a normal life like he wanted, no matter how much it did not suit him

**Kim Moon Ho**

No matter how much he knew that it was fake wound, it did not erase the image of his nephew, who is like a younger brother to him, lying in a pool of blood.

Along with the fear, there was also relief, they took their revenge. His sins from over twenty years ago have now been erased. Now he could finally breathe, as soon as Jeong Hoo is released from Detective Yoon, they could go home together. He looked over at Yoeng Sin and saw her expression of fear and anger and knew that both Jeong Hoo and I were doing to get a beating and a lecture from herlater.

But it will be worth it since they could now live their lives again.

**Seo Jeong Hoo**

A bruise right over his heart hurts no matter how much Ahjumma stated that it will be relatively painless. He should have learnt that when Ahjumma says that it will be easy or painless, in the end it will be the exact opposite.

He wondered how Yeong Sin was doing, he hopes she can breathe properly, she saw too much fighting in a short amount of time. He knew that she was upset at the dangerous things that he had done today but he will go through it once again as long as that Elder won't harm people again.

Now he just have to be released by the Detective, then he can finally start to live his life, making his wish into reality.

_At the Coffee Bay_

Choi Myung Hee was sitting at one of the cafe tables, drinking her coffee made by Lawyer Chae and Ajusshi, paying attention to the entrance. Making sure to not miss any hint of arrival of her daughter and Moon Ho. Lawyer Chae had put on an old classic to fill the silence as the parents waited for the youngsters to return. Yeong Sin finally arrived and Moon Ho was following close behind her carrying their bags.

(Lawyer Chae will be Appa, Myung Hee will be Omma in dialogues)

**Appa: Yeong Sin-ah your here**

**CYS: Yeah I'm back Ajusshi, Appa, Omma**

**KMH: I'm sorry that it took so long, the clean up took a while. Noona, we worried you didn't we**

**Omma: It's ok, now I know that what my friends and your brothers can rest in peace, Ji Ahn-ah are u ok, did u get hurt?**

**CYS: I'm fine Omma. Appa, Ajusshi, are you guys okay?**

**Ajusshi: As long as you are back safely we are fine**

**Appa: Yeong Sin-na **

**CYS: Yes Appa**

**Appa: Drag that man here, I need to talk to him properly**

**CYS: Why, he already greeted you**

**Appa: I need to know the truth, directly from his mouth**

**KMH: Are you talking about Young Shin's "namja chingu"**

**Ajusshi: Yes Reporter Kim, do you know him?**

**KMH: Please drop your speech, just call me Moon Ho, you are Yeong Sin's parents. I do know him, quite well actually. I think he told me that he gave his greetings to you and got your permission to date Yeong Sin.**

**Omma: Moon Ho-ah, you know him too, I want to see him too. Did you give him your permission as well; after all you are Ji Ah-na's Samchoon**

**Ajusshi: Kim Moon Ho is our Young Shin's Uncle**

**KMH: Yes though I am. Not blood related, rather have a title of an honorary Uncle, since Gil Han Hyung and Noona considered me as their younger brother**

**Appa: So did you meet that name-changing guy?**

**KMH: Name-changing? I guess in a way it describes him. He came to see me and told me his feelings towards Yeong Sin. When I found out they were dating, I gave him my approval as well as blessings. Even if he were to ask me if he can ask Yeong Sin's hand in marriage tomorrow, I would most definitely give him my approval**

**CYS: Sunbae, stop saying that Appa and Ajusshi look like they would have a heart attack any minute now**

It was true as Father and Uncle pair had their eyes wide open, and were taking deep breathes with their faces were turning red. Yeong Sin quickly rushed over and sat them down on the nearby chairs while giving them water and stay close to them as they both tried to calm down. While Young Shin took care of her family men, Moon Ho crunched down in front of his Noona and starts to talk to her.

**Omma: ****Moon Ho-ah, was it the truth? You really like Ji Ahn-ah's "namja chingu"? I remembered you were very protective of Ji Ahn-ni and had already started the preparations for when you have to confront her future boyfriend(s).**

**KMH: Noona, I am telling the truth, I do like him very much. When you meet him, you will understand for sure Noona. I know that you will give them your blessings too and will be very happy that he is the one that is dating your daughter**

**Omma: That is a high praise from you, is he someone I know?**

**KMH: I can't tell you, it will ruin the surprise, I'm sure you will meet him soon**

Just then, a ringtone started to play and everyone checked their phones. It was Moon Ho's. Before he picked up, he announced to the people around him, "its Yeong Sin's nammja chingu, do you want to talk to him?"

**CYS: Sunbae, you have his number? I thought he threw away his phone?**

**KMH: It is an unknown number, who else could it be?**

**Appa: Moon Ho-ssi, put him on speaker but don't let him know that fact**

**KMH: Of course Abonim, just be quiet please and gather around if you want to hear. Chae Yeong Sin come here, he will want to talk to you for sure. Noona come closer, you can start to get to know him.**

With that Moon Ho put his phone down on a table nearby and everyone situated themselves around it. Once he checked that everyone is ready and once again gesturing them to be quiet, he picked up the call.


	2. Phone Conversation

**Chapter 2: Phone Conversation**

(**BOLD** is dialogue, _Italics_ is thoughts, Text is description)

**KMH: Yobuseyo?**

_KMH= Jung Hoo-ah, is it you. If it is then you are bring eavesdrop on by your future in-laws. What an irony this is Healer bring eavesdropped on without his knowledge_

**SJH: Boss, just how long does it take for you to pick up your phone? I know you are faster than this. Did something happen to Chae Young Shin, is she okay? Can she breathe?**

_Appa= Balmal with his boss, is he that close to him or is that kid just rude. Anyway, what could have happened that Young Shin-ah would be scared; did she witness any violence or something? She looks alright._

_Ajusshi= He is close to his Boss, but did Young Shin-nie see some violence today, that she will have trouble with her breathing?_

_CYS= Seriously, you really do need to control your stalking behavior. Am I the first thought in your mind, is that right Jung Hoo-ah? Am I the one that you always think about, I am the best right?_

_Omma= He has a deep and smooth voice. He sounds warm and sweet. He really cares for my Ji Ahn-ah if his first thought is about her safety. _

**KMH: Chae Young Shin is okay, don't worry, we were just talking with her parents. Why is your voice different, did you catch a cold or something?**

_CYS= wasn't he okay when he left the clinic, did he get sick or was he sleeping again?_

**SJH: I was just exercising, some training with my legs**

_Appa= what kind of leg exercise can you do that it will change your voice so much. No wait his voice did seem to be different when he was in the café with the thugs. Does his voice change with physical exercise ?_

_CYS= What! He just got shot. Why is he moving, where is Ahjumma? She should be able to stop him. _

**KMH: ****You just got out of the hospital, I think less than two hours ago**

_Omma= Did he get hurt badly from his fight with the Elder, is that why he was in the hospital? But why is he straining himself? He must be stubborn_

_Appa= When was he injured? Why can that boy already exercise if he just got discharged? It is dangerous to move so much after being injured._

**SJH: I need to make sure I can move in case of emergency. The danger is not over till that "Haraboji" is in prosecution. Anyway, are the pleasantries over now?**

_Ajusshi= Haraboji? Is that the mastermind that Young Shin was working to put down with the boys? What kind of vigorous exercise changes your voice so much, do the kids know some exercise?_

**KMH: It is I think, but before we talk can you sit down, I think it will be a long phone call. Why did you call me then, I thought you will call Young Shin-nie first?**

_Omma= Inpatient, but he is very comfortable with Moon Ho. I like what I learned so far. But calling the Elder, Haraboju, he is quite fearless. _

_Appa= That rude idiot. You actually ask if the pleasantries is over? Why does Young Shin like this kid? Why a guy that hides his identity. Why isn't Moon Ho-ssi saying his name? I need to know his name; I couldn't hear it properly last time._

_Ajushhi= A idiot, is that a way to talk to an elder? But why is this Reporter just going along with it, is he that close to Bong Sookie?_

**SJH: I have something to talk about with you but what were you talking about with Young Shin-nie's parents?**

_CYS= Please Sunbae, don't tell him about it. He will freak out and will try to exercise more to burn off his tension. Ahjumma said he does that a lot._

**KMH: Just about her "namja chingu", and how he needs to come talk to her parents again**

_Appa= Moon Ho-ssi told him. Just how much does he trust this kid that you tell him everything straight out? Doesn't Young Shin do the same? How _

_Ajusshi= Reporter is really close to that kid then if he tells him everything straight out. That must be the reason for him approving this kid for Young Shin_

**SJH: Are you supposed to greet the girl's father twice? **

_CYS= Jung Hoo-ah, you really don't do social interaction I guess. In a way it is good since I know that there is no one else out there that you have liked as a woman. I am the first love of his life then._

_Omma= This is his first time dealing with parents I guess. So Young Shin-nie is his first relationship that mattered._

**KMH: You need to introduce yourselves to Noona, I didn't tell her who you are. I know that she will be surprised by your identity but she will love you**

_Appa= Does Young Shin's birth-mother know this kid? Didn't he mention that his father and teacher was connected to Young Shin's birth-father in some way? Maybe Young Shin's mother also knew his parents or something? Then why hide his identity, shouldn't he be introducing himself to her sooner since he already knows he is likely to get permission from her mother? How strange. _

**SJH: Is Eomonim's health ok? Didn't she get sick due to all the shocks that she received recently?**

_Omma= He knows about my sickness along with what happened recently? Moon Ho really likes him then if he told Young Shin's boyfriend about me_

**KMH: Noona is fine. She met her daughter again, how can she be anything but fine?**

**SJH: As long as she is ok...I will get the greetings over with. I will meet Young shin's Appa and introduce myself to her Omma. Let's get it done soon, I need to be able to visit Young Shin through the door like she wants to. I mean is windows actually bad, I used them for so long? Anyway, Boss could you get Young Shin with you, I want to talk to you both. I will tell you the plans that I have made for the next few days. I need to make it official so we can get started on it. **

_Ajusshi= He used windows for so long? Does he have a criminal record or something? Once we have his name, I can ask Hyungnim to run a background check if he can._

Moon Ho glanced at Young Shin then looking at the interesting faces of the parents around him, signal to Young Shin for her to start speaking.

**CYS: Bong-Soo ah**

_Appa= Once again that name not his real one, really a name-changing bastard_

_Omma= So he is Park Bong Soo, her hoobae that I heard about at the office, I thought he was little timid according to the tales, he doesn't sound like it. Moon Ho won't approve of anyone that is weak for his niece _

**SJH: Why Bong-Soo, why not my name, Young Shin-ah**

_Omma= He hid his identity then doing an infiltration investigation?_

_Ajusshi= I need to know his real name, I can ask the kids to look in to it, be honest Hyungnim will explode again, holding him back is a pain_

**CYS: Fool, Omma and Appa are nearby, I don't want to ruin Sunbae's surprise and you need to greet Appa with your real self**

_Omma= His name will give his identity, so I must know him. I hope I can meet him soon_

_Appa= Just tell me when to meet him. This time I am going to interrogate you as a criminal lawyer, not as a father_

**SJH: You saw what happened at my last greeting; I don't want to go through that again. Seriously did I do something that bad? **

_Appa= Did I do something bad? My daughter stayed over at your house overnight, you hugged her twice in front of me, even dared to kiss her in front of me and you are asking if you did something bad? All of this before marriage_

_Ajusshi= He dared to kiss and hug our Young Shin. I know she will eventually marry; Hyungnim knows that and wants that too. But did he have to be such a confusing man, a wimp at one meeting, a fighter at another meeting? I don't know which is the real one that Young Shin love?_

_Omma= Pouting so he has his cute side then. That must mean he is still is innocent like a 13 year old like Young Shin-nie told me_

**CYS: Well I did go find you by saying you were my friend that time**

_Appa= If I knew it was a boy that you had feelings for I wouldn't have given permission. Wait she said find him, it means she did not where his house was beforehand, a small blessing then_

**SJH: I tried to send you back when I realized it**

_Appa= a man tried to send back a girl that he has feelings for from his house when he is alone. How strange, but nonetheless a thankful thing for now_

**CYS: But we did spend part of the night together in the same bed, by the way where did you get that bedding, it was so soft and I never slept so better in my life**

_Appa= Same...bed! Aish, I did not hit him hard enough. But same bed, I am going to kill him no wait, first information, first information_

_Ajusshi= I am going to kill that punk, I need to tell the kids, our Young Shin's innocence is being tainted by this idiot_

_Omma= Omo, I didn't know their relationship was this serious. I will have to meet that man as a potential son-in-law, not just as a boyfriend then. _

_Moon Ho= Chae Young Shin, you are going to get Jung Hoo killed. They forgot about their audience, how bold they are. It is a wonder that the whole office does not know about their relationship. Wait, Young Shin-nie said the bedding was very soft, I should get that for Noona, she needs something that is good for her back. I will ask Jung Hoo later_

**SJH: You were taking care of a sick person, but did you tell him something else? I will send you the link of the shop**

_Appa= He was sick, he did not have strength to do much. Calm down Chae Chi Soo, you can't make a noise, you need information _

**CYS: No just someone that has been sick for 6 days**

_Appa= Didn't he need to go to the hospital if he was sick that long, why was he at his house then?_

_Omma= Was there no one that was taking care of him, what about his family?_

**SJH: Are you ok, am I forgiven for the shock I gave you?**

_Appa= What shock is he talking about? What did that bastard do to my daughter?_

**CYS: I was angry but then I decided that you meeting with Appa and Ajusshi will be enough punishment**

_Omma= A meeting is a punishment. Just as I thought Young Shin's father does not like him. Though what father actually truly like the boyfriend of his daughter?_

_Appa= This meeting will be ypor personal nightmare, I can promise you that Park Bong Soo-or-whatever his name is_

**SJH: Yeah about that, is Boss still there?**

**KMH: Yes I am **

**SJH: Ok, then here are the things I called to talk to you about, feel free to comment, I just need a concrete plan as to what to do next**

_Appa= Yes I will build a counter plan, just reveal as much of your plan as you can in this conversation _

_Ajusshi= Kid you are making a mistake. Hyungnim will definitely be making a plan against yours and then you will be dead._

**SJH: First, Ajumma said that there should be a celebration for the defeat of Elder, so I am going to get you to invite people to it, Boss**

_Omma= I would love to go, I want to thank them for continuing our fight and get our revenge on the Farmers._

_Appa= A gathering to get information on why Young Shin was in danger, I need to go to that_

**KMH: I can do that Someday, your friends and others can come**

_Appa= Also get information on that bastard from his friends, one of the best sources for dirty secrets_

**CYS: How about Det. Yoon, he did help us**

_Omma = a detective against the Farmers, a true police man then_

_Appa= Even the police was involved. Why didn't they provide protection if Young Shin was in danger?_

**SJH: If it is only him, what about that unni you were protecting, she must be able to get out of hiding by now?**

_Omma= There is more to this story, I need to hear it soon. Something to be curious about after so long_

**KMH: A good idea, her story was the one that started Someday broadcast**

**SJH: It will be at one of the apartments I have, I will decide which one later. Just a reminder, since PBS is dead, I will be there as my real self. Any resemblance is due to chance for those that know my cover. Boss, create an excuse for those people as to how I am connected to the case.**

_Appa= One of his apartments, he is rich, but what does that matter, at least there is no money issue. But what is this about excuses for resemblance_

_Ajusshi= Ask about the address Young Shin-ah. I can find out more about the owner from one of the guys that work in real estate. _

_Omma= He must be rich but he does not seems to care about it much. So not proud about money or status, that is another good point_

**CYS: When are you meeting Appa? You should do it before the party then we can go as a couple to the party.**

_Appa= No! I want to get some information from his friends, so do it after the party_

**SJH: I was getting to that. Young Shin-ah, do you really want to be around your screaming Appa when he talks to me? Won't you be scared?**

_Omma= Screaming father, so totally hate him. Does Young Shin-ah not like loud voices he will be scared? I need to know more about her, my daughter who I lost 22 years ago._

_Appa= Are you saying that I will get my daughter scared, ah this bastard! What does he know about her condition beyond what I told him? Did he try to find out more or something?_

**CYS: I'm fine, you will be there. Also this time I want to see the meeting**

_Appa= He will protect her, but not me. When did my daughter start to trust others to protect her, she is a truly independent woman?_

_Ajusshi= No, if Young Shin is there, we cannot beat him up, say no Bong Sookie_

_Omma= Does she really want to see it? I know that it is likely to get loud, why go if you are scared of loud voices?_

**SJH: As long as you don't interfere during the meeting, your Appa won't like that. Just a bit of less stress for him since I will be going to be my real self not Park Bong Soo.**

_Appa= I need to be clear about who he is, otherwise how can I trust him with my daughter?_

_Ajusshi= Yes let the confusion be over. Just thinking about the different personalities that I saw makes my head hurt._

_Omma= He was truly hiding his true self, why? _

**KMH: I think you will give them quite a shock, I know that you did it to me**

_Appa= So his true self is something that can shock a reporter enough that he will admit to it, is he dangerous or something on top of being mysterious?_

_Omma= Someone that Moon Ho will be surprised to see but gladly approve, did he know him from somewhere before and did I also, is that why they are saying that I will also approve of him?_

**SJH: As I was saying. Second, I need to do the greetings, but you know I don't want to repeat it over and over so Young Shin-ah, invite anyone that you want me to greet and get approval from, I want to get it done in one sitting.**

_Appa= Anyone, you say? I will get all of ex-clients if I could, I need him to be scared, he won't expect ex-convicts and won't how to deal with them, it will be easier to get answers when he is scared._

_Omma= Get it over with, he wants to finish it up quickly then. He is a bit impatient but it is not a bad thing in this case, it just means he wants to be with Young Shin and get rid of any obstacles in his way_

**CYS: Even my ex-convict friends? They will want to test you in the areas they think you need to know like picking a lock**

_Ajusshi= Say yes. I will get all of the kids that know Young Shin together; making sure that they are at their most intimidating at the meeting so he will really get scared_

_Appa= So, he knows about the ex-convicts. Knowing about them and actually meeting them is a different thing, so they can still scare him_

_Omma= Young Shin-ah is friends with ex-convicts?_

_Moon Ho= Those convicts will get beaten by Jung Hoo. I know Young Shin's Appa wants to scared him, but Jung Hoo will be right at home with them. The Chae plan will backfire. _

**SJH: Who are you talking to? I am Healer, trust me**

_Omma: Healer? Does he know about our magazine? Is he connected in some way to my friends?_

_Appa= Healer? I may have heard that name from Young Shin-ah but who is he?_

_Ajusshi= Healer? I think one of the kids talked about him, but who was he? What did he do?_

**CYS: I do trust you**

_Appa= Young Shin-nie trust him completely? How?_

_Ajusshi= I know that she trusts him, she did tell him things that she won't tell us to him but how in such a short time?_

_Omma= They have the element of trust in their relationship. So they possess one of the most important things to be in a relationship._

**KMH: What did those friends get convicted of and what kind of test?**

**SJH: Why Boss, do you also want to see the meeting to see how I do on these tests that will be given by Ajusshis?**

_Ajusshi= With the Boss there, we can't threaten him as much. Unless Moon Ho-ssi knows about our plans so he won't defend that punk on the day of the meeting_

_Omma= Moon Ho will also be there. It is becoming like a complete family greeting session before a marriage not just a meeting between the man and his girl's father_

**KMH: That is a great idea, I want to see your real strength and I think Noona should see your true self too/ I know that she will see your Teacher in you again**

_Omma= Do I know his teacher? Who could it be?_

_Appa= His teacher, the one that was killed? Does Young Shin's biological mother know him?_

**SJH: Young Shin's Omma will be glad to see Teacher. Then I will also invite my Omma too. She can meet Young Shin-ah then keep you people company while you observe the meeting. I do want to tell her what I am truly like so she doesn't worry so much**

_Appa= He hid himself from his own mother, again why? I need more information_

_Omma= So he has his mother, but why wasn't she there when he got sick? Was she away somewhere else or he lives alone but his mother did not realize that something was wrong with her son?_

**CYS: I want to meet your mother too. I wonder what she is like since she has a son like you**

_Omma= I am curious about his mother. I could tell what kind of person he is by how he treats his mother; it will be nice to meet her_

_Appa= A mother can tell much about her son so I will also like to meet her. But what kind of son is he? Is he filial or not?_

**SJH: A son like me?**

_Ajusshi= What kind of person is he in Young Shin-nie 's eyes?_

**CYS: You know stubborn, multi personality, as well as cute and manly at the same time**

_Omma= A cross of a man and a child. Someone that is adorable but also someone that you can rely on_

_Ajusshi = multi personality, does he have a disorder or something like Young Shin's PTSD?_

**SJH: Is that a compliment or an insult?**

**CYS: A compliment, seriously where did I find such a boyfriend?**

_Appa= I do want to know where she found him and why him?_

_Omma= I wonder how they met? They must be so cute when they are with each other. I can tell that much by their conversation_

**SJH: Thank Boss then he is the one that brought me to you. I also have a present for you I will give it to you soon**

_Appa= Moon Ho-ssi got them to meet each other? At their Someday office?_

_Ajusshi= A present that you give to your girlfriend, that can measure the level of his feelings for her. I have to see the gift then_

_Omma= I wonder what gift it is? I hope she will show it to me_

**CYS: Soon…..when tonight?**

_Appa= No way am I letting my daughter meet up with him before I talk to him again_

**SJH: Not tonight, have a call with Ahjumma**

_Appa= Ajjumma, who is that? Is she the lady with the wild hair that was here in the café or someone else?_

_Omma= Ahjumma, is that his aunt?_

**CYS: Just gift-wrap it and no tracking device**

_Ajusshi= He needs to be reminded about wrappings, so not good with presents in general_

_Appa= A tracking device on a gift? Does he stalk Young Shin-ah?_

**SJH: There is none on this gift. Though I do need to have that necklace upgraded, it need a recording device, I need to know why you are using it?**

_Appa= Tracking and recording device on a gift given to the woman he has feelings for, a stalker. Doesn't Young Shin-ni realize that? Why is she able to talk normally about it?_

_Omma= He is concerned about her safety. A good mindset since an investigation reporter can be in danger often. The boy really wants her to be safe. I am starting to like him more and more._

**CYS: Ok, is that it for your plan?**

_Appa= I need more information, say that there is more_

**SJH: There is one more thing. Boss you need to listen to this.**

_Ajusshi= Why does he need Moon Ho-ssi? Is he planning something to do with Young Shin's job?_

**KMH: I am, go ahead**

**SJH: Someday office is not secured, an amateur can get in and I'm not having Young Shin around it. I was think of using the empty Double S guards' building; it is upgraded with good surveillance so not easy to hack into either. So have the office on one floor, the broadcast room in the other along with an IT system that will not be interfered with. Ahjumma can also work there in the new business she is going to open soon. I can do both of my jobs at the same place.**

_Appa=Ajumma must be someone from anIT background. How does that guy know someone like that? Two jobs, isn't he just a reporter, with some fighting skills?_

_Ajusshi= Again with the surveillance. He is trying to keep track of Young Shin like a stalker or is it for the company safety? Ah, this punk is confusing_

_Omma= Two jobs, what does he do besides being a reporter? With two jobs will he have time to spend together with Young Shin-ah? Maybe that's why he wants both of his workplace in the same building. Ahjumma must be his boss from the other job. _

**KMH: It will help that the company is more protected, and your partner is the best. You can't go back to your old job and nor continue as a full-time reporter. How about being a freelance reporter that specializes in digging up inside information on individuals along with being a photographer so you can get proof of suspicious activities. Kind of like your father in a way. You are the best in your field for dealing with hidden information. **

_Appa= Dest in what field? Digging inside information, does he mean spying? _

_Omma= So this man will be the freelance investigation photographer. Isn't that a job that combines the jobs of Young Jae and Joon Seok. Young Shin and Moon-Ho will be doing the broadcasting. A birth of a new broadcasting team then, is that what Moon-Ho wanted?_

**SJH: How would that be normal?**

_Omma= Lust like Young Shin-ah said he wants to live a normal life_

_Appa= why is he concerned about normality? I just don't get him._

**KMH: You are a reporter and photographer that can take pictures discreetly while chasing down someone. Just doing freelance, so no one that knows your cover will be able to figure out your past. That fits into the normal life I want you to have while using your skills. It will be a waste not to use your expensive skills**

_Ajusshi= That sounds like a espionage reporter, such dangerous job to a wimp. No, he seemed different when he fought the thugs but still that is normal martial arts. How would he have any skills used for spying?_

**SJH: What about the pay? You know what I earned, and the pay at Someday is not that high. I will take on jobs with Ajumma I guess when I want to is that ok with you, Boss?**

_Appa= I thought you are rich, why do you care about your salary? Do you even need it? Ah so confusing_

**CYS: Yeah! Did you forget me? Is that all Bong-Soo-ah I want to talk with my parents to set the greetings. It will be so much fun, you know I really miss your stammering. Did you know Appa called you a cowardly stuttering mess? He will be so shocked at who you really are, more than he was at the cafe when the thugs attacked**

_Appa= Yeah, why did you tell him what I said to you in private? Does she really does tell him everything then. Just, why him? _

**SJH: Both Uncle and Niece want to surprise people with my identity. Fine, I like the idea. Ahjumma will be there as well, she will love this sight and can also get tons of data to use in the future, she will be bored while her office is being set up. Then I am hanging up, Ahjumma is on the line. Young Shin-ah make sure to eat properly and call me if you have a nightmare, you know how quickly I can run to your side. Boss, take care of everyone please. **

_Appa= So Ahjumma is an important figure and I can meet her. He knows about Young Shin's nightmares but what does it mean how fast he can get here? Does he live nearby or is he keeping watch on Young Shin? Aish, I just don't get him. I need to meet him as soon as possible, so I can interrogate him till he makes sense to me_

_Omma= I really want to meet him now. He sounds like the ideal caring, a bit protective but sweet boyfriend. I think I will also approve of him even as a future husband once I get to know him better_

_Ajusshi= All we got was vague information but still I will tell the kids everything I know. This guy won't even get out of the room till all of us give him permission to be with our Young Shin-ah_

**Hello Healerities, DestinyWitch here.**

**First thank you giving my story a chance, I know that my writing is immature compared to other writers like mywebfoot.**

**Since I know that not many of you have a account, I will post on the Soompi thread that informs you guys of an update.**

**Please Read and Review. Just comment below, even as a guest I love to hear from my fellow Healerities. **

**Till next time,**

**DestinyWitch**


	3. Questions, Explanations, Wish Come True

(Bold =dialogue, Italics=thoughts, Text=descriptions)

**Chapter 3: Questions, Explanations, a Wish Come True**

There was a moment of silence after the call ended. Everyone around the table seemed to be looking at each other, waiting for someone to get the inevitable conversation started. After a few minutes passed by, now tired of the silence, Young Shin started to speak.

**CYS: Sunbae, we didn't ask for his number. Aish, how am I going to call him? **

**KMH: Don't worry Chae Young Shin. You know that he will have a new number soon and you will be the first to know. Then you can talk to him again.**

**CYS: Yes, he can get a new one easily from Ahjumma. Omma, what did you think of him? He is just like I described right? A cross between a child and a man**

**Omma: Right he was just like you described and I like him very much. He cares about you a lot and he sounds sweet. I like him very much at this point, so he has my approval for now. **

**KMH: I knew that you will like him Noona. Just wait till you meet him, you will be overjoyed that this person is dating your daughter**

**Ajusshi: I am glad you like him Madam, but isn't that surveillance thing a bit too much. I mean Hyungnim, a tracking and recording device on a necklace, it is that necklace around Young Shin-ie is wearing right now. Isn't he stalking her, doesn't it seems so Hyungnim?**

**Appa: Young Shin-ie, are you sure that name-changing bastard is not stalking**

**CYS: He isn't stalking me Appa. The necklace is only for emergency when I think I am in danger.**

**KMH: That is right Abonim. It is a security measure since us reporters can be indanger when we are chasing a story from the oppositions. I'm sure you remember the thugs that tried to kidnapped Young Shin-ie after she posted the article on Kim Eui Chan. **

**Appa: Now that you mention it ever since our Young Shin-ie reported on him, thugs seemed to attack her often and she seems to be in danger more often. There were thugs that attacked the café as well.**

**KMH: So it is like that Abonim, her boyfriend just wants her to be safe and have a way to let him know her location if she is in danger. All he wants is her to be safe and out of danger, like we all want to.**

**Ajusshi: Our Young Shin-ie is quite fearless so she does run into situations**

**CYS: Ahjusshi, I am not bad. I just chase after a story with all that I can.**

**KMH: Chae Young Shin, in the future, take him with you. You know that what will happen if you get hurt and he can get you out of dangerous situations.**

**Omma: Speaking of danger, why did he mention that my Ji Ahn-ie will be scared ofshouting? Are you afraid of loud voices?**

**CYS: It is nothing serious. I just have trouble breathing when I am scared because of an accident I had when I was young. I'm not good with violent situations.**

**Omma: Is that so, then avoid crime scenes. I know they can be very bloody when I went there when I was a reporter.**

**Ajusshi: Young Shin's Mother ****was a reporter?**

**Omma: Yes I was, and so was Ji Ahn's Appa.**

**Ahjusshi: Young Shin-ie, you are a born-to-be reporter **

**KMH: Yes she is. She has Gil Han Hyung and Noona's passion and writing skills for sure. Now she just needs a photographer that she can trust. I think that will be your "namja chingu", isn't that right Chae Young Shin?**

**CYS: He is a pro at photographing secretly. So Appa when do you want to meet him? **

**Ahjusshi: Young Shin-ah, first we need to fill in the guys. From what I know all of them will be here by tomorrow, after they hear that you got yourself a boyfriend and they can meet him**

**KMH: These guys are the ex-convicts that are Young Shin's friends. Just how many of them are there?**

**CYS: 10, Sunbae. **

**KMH: Wait a moment, so your boyfriend has to face 12 father-figures. Watching that will be you, me, Noona, his Omma and Ahjumma. Well it will be quite the fun event. Noona, you will get to meet all the people that Ji Ahn-ah knew as she grew up. Aren't you looking forward to it?**

**Omma: I am. I want to hear more stories about Young Shin's childhood**

**CYS: Then you have to tell me stories too, Omma. Sunbae, you still owe us a story session over **

**KMH: I know but let's do it after this meeting. Since your friends is likely to be here by tomorrow, likely take a day for the fathers to get a plan together, so should we decide to do it in two days' time on Saturday then. Is that all right with you, Abonim?**

**Appa: Ah...yes that's fine**

At that moment, a phone rings again. This time it was Chae Young Shin's, her screen flashing with an unknown number.

**CYS: It's him I think. Do you want to listen again?**

**Ajusshi: Young Shin-ie, till we meet him, none of your calls are private if we are around you**

**Appa: We need to know what that guy is planning, so don't even plan on sneaking around. I have my eyes on you**

**CYS: Alright, Alright. Why do you hate him so much when you were willing to lend me money if I brought a broom-to-be. **

Once again, the table went quiet as Young Shin picked up her phone, hopefully from her boyfriend, Seo Jung Hoo.

**CYS: Yobuseyo?**

**SJH: Why were you so late in picking up? Were you with your parents?**

**CYS: Of course, I was with them as I was telling them about the greeting session. But did you finish talking with Ahjumma? **

**SJH: Ahjumma is on speaker, but are you okay? No delayed reaction like it happened at the office.**

**CYS: I am fine. What about you? Why did you exercise after you were hurt? You could have made your wound worse.**

**Ahjumma: What! You exercised, you stupid idiot! Why be so stubborn, just rest like you were told to, do you want to collapse again?**

_Appa=So this is Ahjumma, that punk's boss or something. _

_Ajusshi= The lady that was staying in the café for a few days. I think I saw her before that somewhere? Was she a customer before?_

**SJH: I am fine. Don't worry it was just a light training so my body will not be stiff. **

_Ahjusshi= Again, what light training change your voice. Why are you talking in such a deep tone now?_

_Appa= Even his voice changes with every conversation. This kid is both name and voice changing bastard. Why do I get more confused about him? Isn't the character of a person supposed to get clearer with each meeting?_

**Ahjumma: I know you are worried about those crazy men but you need to rest soyou can be ready in case of an emergency**

**CYS: Ahjumma is right. Just rest ok, otherwise I will get angrier at you, I still didn't like what happened at the interview you know that right. **

**SJH: Alright. By the way is the date set?**

_Omma= He wants to please her and keep her happy. Another good trait._

**CYS: Appa said that this Saturday is good. Where are we having the meeting? At the café?**

**SJH: Not there, where is the space for all the people to move around? If I remember correctly there are 10 ex-convict ajusshis, along with the rest of us, that will be 18 people. Where is the place for the tests that I have to do? It will be best in an open area where everyone can be comfortable….Young Shin-ah, wait a moment, wait a moment...let me think**

_Appa= that bastard, actually thinking about something else when he is talking to my daughter? How dare he?_

_KMH: Jung Hoo must have thought of something. I remember him doing that when I was talking to him before. It looks like Chae Young Shin's Appa doesn't like him at all. Jung Hoo will have a hard time at the meeting for sure, but I know he can win over at least 10 out 12 fathers. What convict haven't heard of errand men Healer?_

**CYS: About what? **

**SJH: An idea that I had. **

**CYS: What idea? Is it a fun one?**

**SJH: It could be fun. Young Shin-ah, you said that you were never able to go to camp or have a sleepover because you can't sleep when someone is in the same room, right?**

_Ahjusshi: How does he know about Young Shin's sleeping habits?_

_Appa: I know he slept over but I don't think we ever talked about it. Young Shin doesn't talk about it either so._

**CYS: That's right, but how do you know about that?**

**SJH: Under your bed and cellphone on the floor.**

_Appa= What does her bed and cellphone has to do with Young Shin's sleeping habits and camp?_

**CYS: You were there since then. What else did you know about me before you came to Someday? **

**SJH: I will tell you all about what I knew when we are actually together. For now, what do you think of sleepover on Saturday? We can spend the night and come back later. A change from the city and we get away from those crazy bastard. We can have all 18 of us sleepover so it will be like camp? Do you want to do it? **

_Ahjushhi= Young Shin-ie, spending the night together with him under one roof when they are dating? Hyungnim won't stand for it. Say no, Young Shin otherwise Hyungnim will explode! _

**CYS: I love it, I can finally have the camp experience I couldn't have. Since you are there, I can sleep in the room with people there. Can all of us we sleep in the same room? Will you be okay, you don't like crowded places, won't it be hard for you?**

_Omma= he doesn't like crowds, does he not like noise or something?_

**SJH: It is fine. So we need a room that can accommodate 18 people with a huge bed. Ahjumma, what about that cottage, the one with the huge field. Isn't that cottage also near the warmer climate so we can spend time outside?**

**Ahjumma: ****You mean the one near the forest. Ok, I will look in to the booking. You give the address and finish talking. Please hurry, before you make me lose my AI **

**SJH: I got it Ahjumma, stop nagging. Young Shin-ah, you know the so-called tests, there will be fighting for sure. Wouldn't it be hard for you?**

**CYS: I will be fine. I don't think that level of fighting will scare me anymore, not after the shock at the airport. I will just close my eyes like you told me if it gets too much.**

_Appa= what happened at the airport that her phobia got better? I seriously need more information_

**SJH: If you are sure. On Saturday, I will send a bus over so all of you guys can get here together and I will meet you there. I will take care of the arrangement, so you just get things ready for your overnight stay. Alright?**

**Ahjumma: Yeah you lover boy. The cottage is booked. You know for this greeting, I am going to turn it into a game. It will be a worthy sight won't it Healer vs 12 fathers**

**SJH: Ahjumma, you enjoy my discomfort. I thought it was strange that I had no interruptions when I was eating lately, you were saving up for it, weren't you?**

**Ahjumma: You poop dog, just finish your call and let her rest.**

**SJH: Young Shin-ah. This is my new number so save it also give it to Boss. **

**CYS: I got it, make sure to rest okay, you need your strength on Saturday. **

**SJH: I will. Good night, my Young Shin-ah, have a good dream.**

As soon as the call finished, Young Shin stood up from her chair and starts to gather her stuff as she talks with her family.

**CYS: Omma, I can have a sleepover with people around me. I finally get to have a camping experience. You know it was one of those impossible wishes before but my man is the best! He can even make this come true**

**Omma: I am glad that your man can make your dreams come true **

**Appa: Young Shin-no, you...why did you say yes to this before talking to us about it?**

**CYS: But Appa, you always wanted me to experience camp and now I can. Since you will be there and along with others, there is no reason to worry. On that note, I will be going upstairs to pack. Sunbae, here is the number, if you want to talk to him, call. **

With that, Young Shin run up the stairs, already singing a song as she head to her room to pack for her sleepover with her sweet boyfriend. Putting the matter about the meeting with her father and ahjusshis with her Healer at the corner of her mind.


	4. Departure

_2 days later_

**Chae Young Shin**

When she woke up, she was already in a very happy mood. She quickly got up and starts to her ready. Since she was going that was a bit warmer, she decided to hear a blue sweater dress piece with white tights and long boots. It was a bit fancy for outdoors but today was the day she was meeting her boyfriend's mother who can blame her. She made sure to wear her necklace and took a small make up kit, she would ask her Omma for help when she needed to apply it.

TODAY WAS THE DAY. Her father and uncles were finally meeting her boyfriend in his true form and she will meet his mother. The part that she was looking forward to it the most was seeing Jung Hoo again. She will be able to spend time with him properly; something she hadn't done since the day she was held captive by that psycho Secretary. Making sure she had everything, she exits her room, singing DBSK's Hug since it reminded her of him; she went downstairs with her luggage to have breakfast with everyone.

Contrary to her good mood, the 12 males were bracing themselves for battle. When the Ajusshis heard that she was dating, they all were at the cafe by the next morning, dying to get information about Jung Hoo out of everyone present. She didn't say anything about Jung Hoo, she want to see the faces of her ex-convict uncles when her "namja chingu" surprised them. She had spent the time that all 12 males were going over battle plans in her Appa's office, talking to her Omma and Sunbae getting to know them better, hearing stories about her early childhood which she did not remember. Whenever she had time, she called Jung Hoo, since she missed him, though she made sure she was hidden from her Appa and Ahjusshis. No way was she having another conversation with her adorable boyfriend on speaker phone. Jung Hoo seemed to be aware of the differences in her behavior, he was too smart when it came to her as he was observant, and he said that he will wait till they meet to talk to her like he wants to. Those quick calls just made her miss him and his presence more so she was very impatient to see him when they arrived at the cottage..

_At the café, waiting for their ride_

By 8 in the morning, everyone was present at the cafe, along with their sleepover bags. Young Shin stood next to her Omma and Sunbae looking at the gang of grown men in front of her who seemed to be getting ready for war. The 11 uncles all had knives, chains, locks, or sticks that they have packed. Chae Chi Soo was in full lawyer mode with his bag filled with papers. In one of those papers was the list of questions that Lawyer Chae had drawn up for that name-voice-changing individual and he would make sure to get all of them answered no matter what.

(AJ means Ahjusshi, sorry I haven't thought of names yet for the 10 ahjusshis. I am open to suggestions for names as well as possible crimes they were convicted of. Café Ahjusshi will be Chul Min from now on to avoid confusion)

**CYS: Appa, Ahjusshis, aren't you over going it? You are meeting a person today not going to battle **

**Chul Min: Young Shin-ie, you do not understand men, so you can't understand why we are doing this. **

**AJ.1: Yeah, Young Shin-ah. You don't know the type of competition that exists between men**

**CYS: I may not know about men but isn't bringing that many weapons unfair. I know something about justice. You are looking at a reporter here, a reporter of justice. **

**KMH: Chae Young Shin, forget about it. You know that he can handle himself. Just think about your friends' surprised faces then the anger will pass**

**AJ.2: Young Shin-ah, is it true that you choose a wimp? Just why choose him?**

**AJ.3: We told you how important it is for a pretty girl like you to have a strong man.**

**AJ.4: You need a man that can fight and can protect you. **

**AJ.5: That guy has to have some skills, enough to take care of common thugs**

**Chul Min: We didn't ask for an amazing fighter Young Shin-ie, just someone that has enough skills so he can at least properly defend you when you are in a tight spot**

**AJ.6: Personally I would love if Young Shin's man would be someone like Healer**

**KMH: Healer? **

**AJ.7: Oh you will probably not know him, Reporter-nim. He is quite the legend in his field.**

**AJ.6: I know that it is impossible to ask for a man with Healer's fighting ability to be our girl's man but why a wimp?**

**AJ.8: I heard from Hyungnim that he who stammers and whimper after getting hit once.**

**AJ9: Why would you even like a guy like that Young Shin-ie? Did you fall for his face?**

**AJ.10: It is impossible to get someone like Healer for our Young Shin-ie. But why a stammering idiot that too a name-changing one like Chul Min Hyung and Hyungnim said.**

**AJ.6: What won't I give for this idiot to be changed into someone like Healer? It will be impossible right?**

As all the ahjusshis nods, both Moon Ho and Young Shin starts laughing, at the irony of the situation. Moon Ho wondered if all of the males were forgetting the fact that Jung Hoo had fought off thugs in front of them, based on what he heard, and just focused on Park Bong Soo's behavior. Just thinking about the surprise waiting for these men, made Moon Ho start to laughing harder, joining Chae Young Shin who had started to laugh harder and harder

**Appa: Yah what happened, why is Young Shin and her Samchoon laughing like a pair of hyenas? Wae?**

**KMH: I'm sorry Abonim. It was what this Elder said right now….hhahahahah….I'm sorry just what was being said about Young Shin's boyfriend….Just the irony of the statement….**_**(tries to catch his breath)**_** Yah, Chae Young Shin. Control yourself, stop laughing now. Just take deep breathes**

**CYS: Ahahahahaha...I'm sorry...hahhahahahha…I'm sorry Sunbae…..just that Ahjusshis saying that…Healer is the ideal boyfriend for me...he is a wimp and not Healer...hhhhhhahahahha….I can't stop laughing it is too funny…hhahahha…I will try to stop **_**(laugh slowly turns into chuckles)**_

**AH.5: Yeah Young Shin-ah, how is that funny? Even if your boyfriend beat up those burglars, like your father said and is not completely helpless. It doesn't change the fact that he is a wimp**

**AJ. 7: Your man just knocked out 3 guys, completely different from Healer who is rumored to have done against 20 Double S guards when he is in top form**

That sentence once again set off Young Shin's laughter which spread through the cafe. Just as Young Shin bend forward clutching her stomach which had started to hurt and tries to get her breather back, a man and a woman _(around Dae Yong's age)_ dressed in jumper and jeans entered the cafe. The moment they saw Young Shin holding onto her stomach, they run towards her, pushing past the men that have crowded around Chae Young Shin, concerned since she seems to have trouble getting her breather back. The girl reaches Char Young Shin's side first, so she quickly took a chair from nearby and makes Young Shin sit down, helping her calm down. On the other hand, the man joined the concerned men around Chae Young Shin and starts to calm them down. Moon Ho, after making sure that Noona won't worry, went to Young Shin's side, and takes her pulse to make sure she is fine. When Young Shin could breathe properly again, Moon whistles loudly to get everyone's attention.

**KMH: Now everyone, Young Shin-ie is fine now. By the way, who are you two?**

**Girl: Hello, my name is Lee Yoo Na.**

**Boy: Hello, my name is Park Ji Pyo.**

**LYN: We are here to pick you guys up to go to the cottage. We are the drivers of the rented bus, and we came inside to call you guys out.**

**PJP: Noona, are you okay? Can you breathe fine now?**

**CYS: I'm fine. Thank you, do you work for Ahjumma too?**

**LYN: ****Yes we do, as a part-time. Unni, if you are ok now, let's start moving. Hyungnim is waiting for you.**

**CYS; Ok then, Appa, Ahjusshis, Omma and Sunbae, kahja. If we are late, the more bad the traffic is going to be. **

**Chul Min: Yes we should. You guys let's carry load luggage in to the bus.**

**PJP: No you don't need to that. We have workers here that will do that. Oh they are here. Kids, load the bus. (The two boys start to carry the luggage out) Now, let's go sit in the car. Ladies first, Eomonim, Noona. **

**Omma: Ok, then. **

**AJ.1: Before we go, a question? Why did you call our Young Shin-ie, your Noona?**

**AJ.3: Since when did she become your Noona? **

**AJ.5: Today is your first meeting, isn't that right?**

**LYN: She is our Hyungnim's girl. We have to show her proper respect.**

**CYS: Even you guys know? I didn't know that he would tell you guys. He didn't say anything to me about that.**

**PJP: It wasn't Hyung that told us, Boss did. By a mass text message to all the employees. **

**LYN: Dae Yong said that Hyung only found out recently. **

**CYS: So what did Ahjumma say about me? What was in that message?**

**LYN: Unni, I will tell you later on the drive. Let's go sit in the bus. Deal?**

**CYS: Alright. So Yorobun, let's go. To my first camping trip and to meet my "namja chingu"**

_1 day ago_

Seo Jung Hoo was nervous. Of course he didn't show it but he was. He was going to tell his mother about his job as well as about his girlfriend. His mom would knew about Someday broadcast on his father and his friends, he knew that. Yesterday, Ahjumma saw his Omma crying while holding on to a set of photos with the Someday website open on her computer from the CCTV near her room. Jung Hoo knows that his Omma would starts to cry the moment she saw him, so he got a reservation in a private room at nice upscale Korean restaurant. Ahjumma had hatched into the system so that CCTV's voice recording function wouldn't work, all the employees would see would be a mother and son reuniting. There was a knock on the door, and his Omma entered followed by the waitress who left after saying to ring the bell when they want to order. The moment the door clicked shut, his Omma start to cry with her frame shaking. He rushes to her side, hugging her tightly while his Omma shed tears. His tears also starts to fall unconsciously, just glad that he was alive, his father's name was cleared and his mother can live without being scared now.

**SJH: Omma...it is alright now...its alright**

**Omma: Jung Hoo-ah, our Jung Hoo**_**..(holding Jung Hoo's face in her hands and looking at him with teary eyes)**_

**SJH: Omma stop crying…it's ok now,,,, Hun, Appa will not like it **_**(wiping away his mother's tears)**_

**Omma: Your Appa...my Jung Hoo is so like him...our Jung Hoo-ah**_**..(wiping away her son's tears)**_

**SJH: It's ok Omma, we know the truth now, Appa was never a bad guy. He was just a loyal friend...so stop crying Omma...I'm here...I'm ok, so you will be too **_**(hugging her tightly)**_

**Omma: My child, when did you grow up to be so kind? **_**(sniffing)**_

**SJH: I was always sweet, you don't believe me? **_**(holding her shoulders, smiling at her)**_

**SJH's Omma: You were more the rebellious type, just like your father **_**(also smiling)**_

**SJH: Is that so? **

**SJH's Omma: Right**

**SJH: Alright if you say so. Omma let's sit (leading her to the table, sitting down then holding her hands)**

**Omma: Jung Hoo-ah, why are we meeting here today? We don't need any expensive meal to have fun, you know that**

**SJH: I know but today is a celebration**

**Omma: For What?**

**SJH: Appa's innocence as well as the day that I am finally free **

**Omma: Free?**

**SJH: Omma, now I can tell you everything. All the things that I did since grandmother died. How I lived, what did I do, and such. Also about someone special that I want you to meet **

**Omma: Is it ok to tell me? You know that you don't have to if you don't want to, I will never ask you that. But if I can know, I would love hearing it. So, who is this special someone? Jung Hoo-ah, do you have a "yeoja chingu"? (SJH nods, while smiling softly)****You do huh? Who is she? what does she do? **

**SJH: I will tell you everything. But first, Omma do you want to go on a trip with me?**

**Omma: A trip where?**

**SJH: To this cottage near the forest.**

**Omma: Why there?**

**SJH: Actually my girlfriend's family members wants to meet me. Her father wants to see me again and her uncles want to test me if I am worthy for her. So do you want to go and meet my girlfriend? You can also meet my Boss and her parents as well.**

**Omma: You like her that much that you want to introduce me to her? I would love to meet the girl who stole my Jung Hoo's heart. So when is this trip?**

**SJH: Actually it is an overnight trip since she never went camping before, so I thought it could be a family trip and her Appa had to agree since he is there also.**

**Omma: My son is so sweet, so when is it?**

**SJH: We are going tomorrow. I know it is a short notice but Omma could you come? I will talk to your husband and ask him if you want. It is just for the weekend**

**Omma: No it's alright. I will ask him, I know that he will say yes. **

**SJH: Chincha. Komaho, Omma. I will pick you up tomorrow morning around 9 then. Omma, let's order. I will tell you about my life as we eat.**


	5. The Drive

**Chapter 5: The Drive**

_**I**__n the bus, Chae Young Shin, 8pm (2 hours drive to the cottage)_

The bus was luxurious. The driver seat had another seat attached to the back of it where the reserved driver could sit. Then there was a seat for a wheelchair, which also had a seat attached beside it. Then there were two rows of seats separated by an aisle down the middle. Choi Myung Hee sat with Kim Moon Ho, across the aisle sat Chae Young Shin and Chae Chi Soo. Behind them were the Ahjusshis. Chul Min sat right behind his Hyungnim with the the empty seat next to him filled with the hand bags of everyone. Yoo Na drove the bus so Ji Pyo sat on the attached seat facing the passengers.

**Omma: Ji Pyo-ssi this is a very unique bus, do you own it?**

**PJP: No, I don't own it Eomonim. However I was part of the designing team**

**Omma: Is that so? What do you do then?**

**PJP: I'm a part-time architect, part-time event organizer**

**KMH: Oh what about Yoo Na-ssi?**

**LYN: I am a medical student but I work as a part-time driver for the moving company where Ji Pyo Oppa works**

**Appa: If you work at a moving company, how do you know Bong Sookie?**

**LYN: Who?**

**Appa:Young Shin-ie's…n….n….namja chingu**

**LYN: Oh Hyungnim, why didn't you say so?**

**PJP: But Bong Sookie? Boss must have changed his identity again **

**Appa: Change identity? **

**Chul Min: He changed his name often?**

**PJP: He does it for his job**

**Appa: Just what does he do that he has different names?**

**Chul Min: Is he a policeman?**

**LYN: You can ask him about that later, Elder**

**A.J.3: We will make sure to ask him. But how did you meet him?**

**PJP: We both met him when our friend Dae Yong was promoted to full time employee in our moving company**

**LYN: It was at her celebration party that Hyungnim was introduced to us. We have to know the face of the top employee and the partner of the Boss in the company**

**Appa: What top employee? Boss's partner is Bong Sookie?**

**Chul Min: Exactly what company?**

**PJP: You can ask Hyungnim that. I'm sure he will tell you guys. **

**LYN: Unni you really didn't know that Boss told us about you? I thought Hyungnim will tell you.**

**CYS: He must have forgotten, he was so busy, running around everywhere **

**LYN: I'm sure that must be it. So Noona, do you want to know what the message says?**

**CYS: Of course, what did Ahjumma say about me?**

**KMH: I'm curious too. I wonder what she said to you guys, I think she was very descriptive based on what I know her**

**LYN: Oh, she was very descriptive. Chankama, let me open the message up**

**A.J.1: Excuse me? I was curious from a while ago but why do you call him Hyungnim?**

**A.J.2: Yeah, Hyungnim is for those who you absolutely respect and he has to be strong**

**A.J.4: Yeah why do you call him that? Isn't he a wimp from what I heard?**

**LYN: Excuse me? I must have heard wrong. A wimp?**

**PJP: Do you just say that our Hyungnim is a wimp?**

**A.J.4: That's what we heard from our Hyungnim and Chul Min Hyung**

**A.J.5: that he is a coward that runs when he is scared and whimpers after getting hit once**

**PJP: Ahahhahaha, you guys believed that nonsense? **

**LYN: That's right, our Hyungnim, a coward...hahahah, please don't talk about such funny things when I am driving. It is hard to concentrate. Even then, thank you for such a funny joke.**

**KMH: It is seriously funny right? When we heard it this morning we couldn't stop laughing either especially Chae Young Shin**

**CYS: But Sunbae, it is such a funny thing; just thinking about that person being a wimp is...hahahhahhaha...ah...**

**.ah...it is starting again...ahahahha...it's ok...it's ok...it is stopping...**

**PJP: Noona, be careful, be strong, we don't want you to have trouble breathing again**

**Chul Min: Yeah Young Shin-ah, be careful. You youngster aren't you going to answer our question?**

**A.J.6: Yeah why do you call that so called wimp, Hyungnim, a title for someone you are supposed to serve**

**PJP: Well, all we can say that Hyungnim is the best at what he does, particularly a legend in his field**

**Appa: Just what field?**

**LYN: Also our Hyungnim is not a weakling, he was just acting the part because he needs to**

**PJP: Abonim, don't worry your daughter did not choose someone that is weak**

**KMH: I think they will believe us when they meet your Hyungnim**

**PJP: I think so too. Yoo Na-yah how long till we reach the switch point?**

**LYN: about 20 minutes **

**PJP: ****Ok. Noona, before I have to drive, I will tell you what Boss told us about you. You are curious about it and others are also curious.**

**CYS: Chincha? Komoho, Ji Pyo-ssi.**

**PJP: No problem, Noona. I'm sure there will be comments and clarifications that you want but, please wait till I read the whole thing then discuss it. Then, I am starting. **

_At 8am with Seo Jung Hoo _

He was waiting in front of his Omma's house for her to come out. To spend time with his Omma after so long with no worries was something he was looking forward to. They had a two and half hour drive to the cottage but with the way he drove, it was going to be around two hours even if he drove slowly. He was fine with it as long as they reached the cottage around the time that Chae Young Shin will get there. He miss her and just wants to see her, hold her close and have her by his side without any immediate danger surrounding them. Huh, those are sound of heels and a suitcase. Knowing his Omma was here; he got out of the car and headed towards the stairs of her apartment.

SJH's Omma

Heading down the stairs with her overnight luggage, she saw her eldest son, her sweet Jung Hoo, waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. Her second son was following behind her, curious as to who his mom was going to a trip with, and she knew her husband was right behind her son, most likely wanting to see Jung Hoo all grown up. When she was on the last few steps of the staircase, Jung Hoo came up and with a smile took her bag.

**SJH: Good morning. You don't have to carry things, I'm right here, araeso?**

**Omma: Aigoo, my Jung Hoo-ah is such a gentleman**

**SJH: Aren't I? Thank you for coming with me**

**Omma: What thanks? I love spending time you**

_(Jung Hoo puts the luggage down on the ground and hugs his Omma when she gets off the stairs)_

**Son: Pardon me but why are you hugging my Omma. Omma why are you hugging this man**

**SJH: Is this your son? **

**Omma:That's right. Yeah why are you being rude? Be polite to him**

**Son: Why should I? To some strange man that hugs someone's Mom and is also taking that Mom on an overnight trip.**

**Husband: Son, stop being rude. Annyeohaseyo, it has been a long time**

**SJH: Annyeohaseyo, Ahjusshi. I'm glad that you kept your promise **

**Son: Appa, who is he? Why are you being polite to someone that hugged Omma in front of you?**

**Husband: Aish, didn't I say to mind your manners. **

**Omma: He is allowed to hug me any time he wants. Now, say your greetings to your Hyung**

**Son: Hyung? When did I get a Hyung? **

**SJH: You had one since you were born. Hello, my name is Seo Jung Hoo**

**Omma: He is my son from my previous marriage. I told you about him before. Now say your greetings.**

**Son: Annyeohaseyo** _(hesitating, and with a confused face)_

**SJH: Nice to meet you. I would love to chat but Omma, we have to leave now if we want reach there in time. I will come by some other time.** _(bowing to his step family, then taking Omma's hand and carrying her luggage) _Omma let's go

_Back in the bus, time is close to 9 (time for driver change soon, an hour drive left)_

Hello my kids, Boss here

First, let me tell you that the content of this message is real and serious, I didn't believe it either and I am just exasperated with the situation. What is the situation you say, it is this: **YOUR HYUNGNIM HAVE LOST HIS MIND.**

Now you are asking how can that smart and cool Hyungnim lost his marbles, this is why. **He fell in love with a girl**. A girl that have made him do crazy things. Heading straight to danger zone, be around police, assign himself a job, staying put after a job is done etc. etc.

You are wondering just who is she that made that anti-social individual lose his cool and have made his lose his intelligence? This is her.

_(insert picture of Chae Young Shin)_

Name: **Chae Young Shin **(birth name Oh Ji Ahn)

Born January 1988

Birth father: Oh Gi Han (died 1992)

Birth mother: Choi Myung Hee (in a wheelchair due to an accident in 1992)

Adoptive father: Chae Chi Soo (a criminal lawyer and a cafe owner)

Adoptive Mother: _ (died in 2001)

Uncle: Kim Moon Ho (also her Boss)

Important Figures: the staff at Someday Daily, ex-convicts that visit the café

Warning: Slightly weird, has a habit of singing and dancing when experiencing great emotion

Home address:_

Occupation: Internet newspaper Someday Daily's assistant reporter

Now my babies, why am I telling you this in such a detail? It's because this girl attracts danger and goes straight into danger zone. Every single time, something will happen to her, your Hyungnim will lose control. So in order to preserve everyone's time and sanity, follow these guidelines so we don't have to deal with a rampaging leopard.

1\. Whenever you see her, make sure either Hyungnim or her family or co-workers are with her. If not, alert HQ.

2\. She has problem with violence when she witnesses it as well as when she is the victim. If she is in any type of danger do protect her. If she has any injuries or health problems, make sure to inform your Hyungnim right away or the HQ

3\. Any interactions with her will be polite one. This girl is the one that your Hyungnim chose, likely to be his wife in the future.

I didn't tell the punk about this message yet but keep your mind focused on protecting her. Otherwise your Hyungnim will go out of his mind, get crazy pissed and I'm sure no one wants to see that mutt angry and out for blood.

Then, Boss out.

**PJP: So that's the message we received.**

**CYS: Ahjumma, why did you say that I make him crazy? **

**LYN: Unni, you are someone that can be used to blackmail him**** and ****didn't he also go undercover to stay close to you?**

**CYS: That is right but I don't go looking for danger. I'm just doing my job as a reporter and there are dangers involved. I also know how to stay undetected, I have experience**

**KMH: You may have your skills as an entertainment reporter but you do need help if it becomes violent so just take it as a sign that Ahjumma knows how important you are to him**

**Omma: My daughter it seems like your man really loves you if his Boss have told all of her employees to keep an eye on you **

**CYS: That's right. He is surrounded by good people. I am important to him so they are just looking out to him**

**KMH: Abonim? What are you doing there? What are you writing down?**

**CYS: Appa why are you whispering together with Ahjusshis? What are you guys talking about?**

**Appa: It's nothing. You said that you will answer any questions that we had right, right Miss?**

**LYN: Yes that's right, as long as it is something that I am allowed to talk about and we have time. Oppa, how many minutes left till we reach the cottage? **

**PJP: About half an hour or so**

**LYN: Since we have time please start with your questions, Lawyer-nim**

**Appa: Then, I will start all of the questions are something we all are curious about, only tell the truth, I am a lawyer I have experience detecting lies. **

**LYN: Of course I will answer you truthfully, though some may be vague answers if I'm not allowed to talk about it.**

All the males of Chae family nods, then lean forward to listen better. Appa starts to open his mouth to fire the first question at Lee Yoo Na when he was interrupted as the screens all over the bus had a drawing of a witch floating around it.

Ahjumma: Hehehhe...Hello

Everyone: Boss/Ahjumma

Chul Min: Huh who was that ?

SJH: Ya, Ahjunmma, what is it so suddenly?

Ahjumma: Oh you are paying attention now. Looking at your vital you seem fine, no over-stressing your body

SJH: I told you I'm fine before. Kureso, Ahjumma, is the phone connected to somewhere else?

PJP: Hyungnim, it's me Park Ji Pyo.

SJH: Ji Pyo-ah, you were supposed to be Yoo Na today for driving duty. Then...Chae Young Shin, are you there?

CYS: Yes I'm here. So is everyone

SJH: Kure...Eomonim, Abonim, Boss, Elders Annyeohaseyo.

Everyone: Annyeohaseyo...

**KMH: ****Since his name is a surprise for Noona just call him Park Bong So for now**

_(SJH's Omma will be Omma, CYS's Omma will be CMH)_

**Omma: Annyeohaseyo, I'm his mother. Chae Young Shin's Eomoni and Abonim, I am looking forward to seeing you. Eomonim, apparently you are going to be my surprise**

**CHM: Is that so? Your son is supposed to be my surprise, I am look forward to meeting you and your son more more. **

**Ahjumma:Helloooooooooo...if you are all done with greetings. I called to tell you a few things, pay attention to it**

**SJH: Just say it Ahjumma**

**Ahjumma: As I'm in charge of this event, I have already organized the details and I am already at the cottage. No arguments with arrangements please. Now when you reach here, from the look of things,the guy will arrive first, you can just go in. Then when the girl side is here and settled in we are first going to have a mothers meeting with the children. While that is happening, I will talk with those men so I have an idea as to how to organize the 1 vs 12 session for maximum enjoyment. Now, questions?**

**Appa: Excuse me but how are we suppose to address you? We were never introduced.**

**Ahjumma: Huh, just call me Ahjumma or if you don't want to just call me Jo Min Ja**

**SJH: Or Detective Jo**

**Ahjumma: Ya, do you want to die, you poop dog? Anyway, Hea-Aish it is just frustrating not being able to call your name. **

**SJH: Ahjumma it is just for a few more minutes. See, you do care about me.**

**Ahjumma: Who are you again? Did you loose it?**

**SJH: ahhahah, Ahjumma I will reach there in about 5 minutes, I will see you there. Young Shin-ah, make sure your belt in on, then I will see you soon**

**CYS; Araso, I will meet you soon**

_(SJH cuts the call, Ahjumma and the bus is still connected)_

**PJP: Boss, we will also reach there in about 10 minutes or so,**

**Ahjumma: Is that so? Then I will start to make sure everything is ready, then hung up**

**LYN: As Oppa said we will be arriving soon. Abonim, I'm sorry I couldn't even listen to the questions but now you can ask Hyungnim about them directly**

**Appa: It is ok. I just will make sure to ask that bastard till he gives me a satisfying answer**

**KMH: That's the spirit Abonim, You will need it to deal with him for sure **_(the last part in a quiet whisper so no one could hear) _


End file.
